


Worthy

by Kalgalen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/pseuds/Kalgalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex is not enjoying their trip to the Feywilds. Especially not the family meeting part of it. Maybe Percy can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to soaringsparrows on tumblr for inspiring and betaing this :D

Setting camp in the Feywilds never stops being disconcerting. The sky fades from a delicate robin's egg shade to a purplish pink without ever turning to the deep blue it does in the real world, and stars occasionally peeks behind ribbons of clouds, forming constellation none of them can recognize. The sun never really sets, perpetually staining the horizon with an orange haze.

The endless cycle of dusk and dawn makes sleep a difficult task for the members of Vox Machina; their restfulness is not helped by the knowledge that the peace of the clearing they stopped in is temporary at best, and misleading at worst. Keyleth, in particular, eyes the tall grass with a mistrustful expression, remembering without a doubt the incident on their way out of Syngorn; Percy bumps a shoulder into hers as they set their bedrolls, and smiles at her.

"I'll appreciate it if you didn't offend the vegetation around our campsite this time. But should the need arise, be sure I'll play ambassador again."

Keyleth gives a last suspicious look at the edge of the clearing and sighs.

"Let's hope it won't be necessary. I'm pretty sure I've learned my lesson."

They share a frugal dinner with the others - dried meat and fruits with some bread, the usual travel meal - before deciding on who is on watch duty. Vax volunteers for the first one, Grog decides to take the next, and Vex takes the last one. She still looks troubled, Percy notices. There's a tightness at the corner of her eyes, a hardness in her jaw. He watches her as she curls up against Trinket, face in the bear's fur and back against the rest of them.

He had hoped she would have taken the title as a victory against her father - and maybe she did, but it's obviously not enough to make her forget all the bad memories associated with him. Percy wishes he could do something more - he'd give anything, really, to make her happy, for reasons he doesn't want to analyze too closely. But nothing comes to his mind, and he lets himself slip into an uneasy sleep with Vex'ahlia's somber expression imprinted on his brain.

 

He awakes what feels like a blink of an eye later - and he's sure it is the case when he catches sight of the half-elven silhouette sat on an old stump, until he recognizes the shape of feathers braided into the hair of the twin. He rises on his feet, mindful not to disturb Keyleth who is resting at an arm's length, and goes to join Vex. He takes great care of not producing too much noise while making his way toward her, but the half-elven ears twitch at a sound his dull human ones can't perceive, and she turns to look in his direction.

Her eyes are suspiciously bright in the light of the rising sun, and there's a blush painted on her cheeks, the kind that comes from too much sadness rather than happiness. Not for the first time - and certainly not for the last - Percy curses Syldor under his breath. He can't excuse someone who judges their children on their usefulness, and the twins' distress during their visit makes him want to set fire to Syngorn, plain and simple.

Instead he addresses a lopsided smile to the ranger, hanging awkwardly a few meters from her.

"Hey. Mind some company?"

She nods and stifles a sniff, returning a pale smile as she pats the wood of her improvised bench.

"Not at all. Come, sit."

He closes the distance between them and drops beside her, not quite pressing his side against her but close enough to feel the heat coming from her body. She doesn't say anything for a few moments, her eyes staring unblinkingly at the trees surrounding the clearing, and Percy chooses not to talk either, leaving her to her thoughts.

When Vex finally breaks the silence, she keeps her eyes fixed ahead.

"Do I deserve that title, Percival?"

He blinks at her, surprised. He didn't think that particular detail would be a reason of her malaise - but then again, Vex'ahlia is far less self-assured than she'd like everyone to believe.

"Of course you do. No one is more deserving of nobility than you are."

She looks at him then, and her brows are furrowed, her eyes glassy. Percy's heart hurts for her, and he wants to lean toward her and embrace her, and make her feel exactly how deserving he thinks she is.

Like a coward, he does nothing of it, and simply clasps his hands together instead of taking one of hers.

"I don't feel particularly deserving," she sighs, and she looks away again. "I'm just... I wasn't raised to _be_ nobility, like you were. I was raised by a single woman in a modest home, and later I've been found unworthy of my father's name. How can I be worthy of a- of a title?"

Her voice breaks on the last word; a whimper escapes her, a wet noise at the back of her throat as she lets her head fall, a faint tremor in her shoulders as she visibly fight to hold back her tears. Before he knows what he's doing, Percy is on his knees in front of her, grabbing one of her hands between his. He looks up at her face, and she seems to crumble under his gaze, coming apart from too much pressure suppressed for too long. Tears are flowing freely down her cheeks, and he doesn't think he's ever seen her so raw and fragile.

"Hey, hey," he tries, caressing the back of her hand in an attempt to comfort her. "Hey, Vex- Vex'ahlia, please, look at me."

She breathes in hard, exhales, wipes her eyes with her free hand. They are red and shiny when they meet Percy's, but she keeps her sight on him, unwavering even as sobs still shake her frame. Despite himself, he smiles. Vex never stops fighting, even when she feels she's already lost.

It's one of the numerous things he loves about her, if he's being honest with himself.

"Vex'ahlia. Please trust me when I say you're one of the most wonderful people I've ever had the chance to meet. I barely dare to imagine what would have happened to me if I hadn't met you... All of you. But you, especially..."

He hesitates, looking aside for a second. He feels her eyes on him, expectant. She already knows what he wants to say, even though he's never been brave enough to say it out loud.

Now is possibly the best moment to finally articulate it.

He looks at her again, taking in her dark eyes, her sharp features, the luxurious torrent of inky hair framing her face. In that moment, with the first rays of the sun crowning her like a forest deity, she's so beautiful he's almost blinded by it.

"You make me a better person. A good person, even, I hope. You keep my demons at bay, and I can't tell you how thankful I am to have you in my life."

Vex is looking at him intently, her lips slightly parted. Percy feels a blush creep up his neck, but he refuses to look away.

"You give me so much, just by being near me, and I wish I could repay you for all of this. The title, it's just..." He has to take a hand away from her to gesture in the air, and instantly misses the contact. "It's just a way to make you happy. I want to make you happy."

He knows he's rambling, and he stops talking, feeling awkward. His eyes drift to the left, awaiting for Vex's judgment.

"Why?"

Her voice is soft, small, still a bit rough from the tears. He looks up at her, surprised.

"Why?" he repeats, questioning.

"Why do you want to make me happy?"

Her gaze is pointed behind her lashes, and there's a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She obviously already knows the answer, but he indulges in her game.

"Because you deserve it," he answers, and her eyes crinkle at the corner.

"Is that all?" she challenges.

He tilts his head on the side, making a show of considering it.

"Because you're my family."

Her hand shifts in his own, intertwining their fingers. Her thumb brushes against his wrist.

"And?"

He closes his eyes, breathes in, breathes out.

"I..."

It's both so easy, and so hard to say.

"Percival. Please, look at me," Vex says, as an echo of himself earlier - and he does. She's so close, closer than before. He can almost feel her breath on his face, and in that moment he wants to kiss her so, so badly.

"Because I love you."

The words hang in the chilly not-quite-morning air, and Percy feels like he's breathing easier. Vex is beaming at him, her tears dried and forgotten, and Percy can't help but let out a small disbelieving laugh.

"I love you," he repeats, and Vex is laughing too now.

"I know!" she exclaims, before remembering the others are still asleep. "I know," she whispers, and her hand combs tenderly his hair, coaxing him closer to her. Her eyes drift down to his mouth, then back up. She licks her lips and raises her eyebrows.

"What are you waiting for?" she questions, and they're so close now, so close they're sharing the same air, and he just has to lean in-

"Wait, I'm not sure-" he stumbles. "You don't have to- I don't-"

She looks at him sternly and catches his face between her hands.

"Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, if you tell me you don't deserve it, we're going to have words."

He chuckles, presses his forehead against hers.

"Alright. Sorry."

Vex shushes him.

"Stop being sorry and just kiss me."

Percy complies.

The first kiss they share is shy, chaste, careful and clumsy like only a first kiss can be. They part after a few seconds, exchange a glance and a private, slightly bewildered laugh, before Vex initiates another kiss. This one is less timid, more purposeful - and, given how it makes Percy feels like he is going to burst into flames, the purpose of it is to burn his mind clean off from his body. His fingers find their way into Vex's hair, digging into the rich locks, and one of them - Percy can't even begin to guess if it’s himself or Vex, he's too far gone - lets out a moan.

This time they don't let go until the need for air becomes too strong, and they stay silent for a bit, eyes closed, forehead pressed against each other’s, getting their breath back and reveling in each other's presence.

"Well, that was... enjoyable," Percy says finally, at loss for words. Vex chuckles and smacks him lightly in the arm.

"Enjoyable? I can't believe that's how you treat the woman you love. See if I kiss you again after that."

Despite her words, Vex's eyes are bright and she's smiling, her mouth curling happily around the word "love". Percy feels his heart melting for the woman in front of him - brilliant, wonderful and brave in a way he aspires to be - and promises himself that if this is the reaction declarations of love will get him, he will never stop making them.

Vex leans in for another kiss, and he gladly obliges.

 


End file.
